


Thank You Reader-chan!

by trixie_dove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_dove/pseuds/trixie_dove
Summary: FemReader x Akaashi Keiji! And slight mention of KageHina heheReader-chan always supports the Fukurodani's Boys Volleyball club and before any of the members could thank her for her unending support, she always escapes. It's bothered Akaashi, but with a little help from some crows perhaps he could do something about it?





	Thank You Reader-chan!

Fem!ReaderxAkashi (oh and slight mentions of KageHina lel)

Akashi, despite being quiet is afraid of certain things. The thing he is most afraid of loving someone. To have uncontrollable feelings for someone and the worst case scenario is have those feelings one sided. He prefers things in order and liked to be in control of any situation—unlike his senior and ace in his volleyball club.   
So when he saw ___ smiling at him from the bleachers at the side of the court, he knew very well that fate was having fun playing around with his heart.

“HEY HEY HEY! I WAS AMAZING, WASN’T I ___?” Bokuto asks in his loud voice.

___ smiles and nods at the owl head, “You did well ace! You all did well!” she compliments the team. “I’ve got to go now; my dad is picking me up in his car. See you guys next time!” she hastily picks up her backpack and dashes out of the gym.

___ wasn’t part of the team, but the team felt that she was like their number one fan and main cheerleader. She was always there for their matches no matter who it was against. The first time she interacted with the team was when they once lost a match and gave them her baked cookies to cheer them up. However, before any of them could thank her for everything she’s ever done, she would be gone in a flash. 

“How many times has she used that excuse?” Bokuto asks.

“This is the twelfth time.” Akashi answers, trying to mask his disappointment.

“You’ve been counting?” One of the members asks. The setter nods, and then leaves to change out of his sweaty uniform. As he opens his locker, there he sees a small box with an envelope on top. Akashi picks up the letter and opens it,

“It would be nice to see you smile once and a while. You’d look better than that serious and calm face you always have on. Oh, and sorry for breaking into your locker, the box was too big to fit. -___”

After reading, he sets it down and places the new items in his bag. When he finished changing, he bids goodbye to his team and leaves. The cold wind whispers to him, making him shiver uncontrollably. Akashi remembers the box in his bag and decides to open it then and there. Inside was what appeared to be a handmade scarf with ‘A K’ stitched onto it, the color scheme to be Fukurodani. 

He wraps it around his neck and smiles.

 

“YO!” ___ shouts while walking into the gym. Everybody greets her back, except for Akashi who instead nods. ___ tried to hide her disappointment, and she successfully does. 

Practice went on as usual and ended faster than Akashi could comprehend. Next thing he knew, he was walking side by side with Bokuto and ___. 

“I just think that volleyball should have more awards like ‘Best Looking Setter’ or ‘Amazing Ace Spike’ you know?” ___ laughs at Bokuto’s rant but agrees in fear of his mood swings.

“You’re totally right, right Akashi?” This pulls Akashi firmly back to reality. He nods meekly,

“Bokuto-san can be a genius at random times.” He says. The two then return to talking, Akashi adding his own comments or just listening intently to ___’s passionate voice.

Love really does scare him. So what does he do? He seals it deep within him and force himself to ever forget about such thing like crushes or wives or anything similar. However, this mindset he’s followed since grade school gets shattered every time he sees ___. It’s like she’s found a hole in the seal and refuses to leave him alone. It doesn’t bother him that much, but he’s scared that she might end up leaving him with a laugh and just call him her best—

“Akashi’s also my best friend!” ___ argues with Bokuto.

Oh, look, it just happened. Thanks fate.

The two turn to look at Akashi who was standing straight and looked slightly crestfallen. “Akashi? You okay?” Bokuto asks. He doesn’t mind them, and instead just excuses himself and rushes to his class. Her words were bitter, yet her sweet voice contradicted it.

What did he want? Well, that was easy. He wanted ___. And if he can’t, then being best friends will have to do, won’t it? He’ll eventually forget about it and just go about his daily life.  
Ah, but he can’t forget her. No matter how he furiously drowns himself in his subjects and in tossing volleyballs, he can’t forget a girl like ___. It’s like she was glued to his brain and stabbing his heart. 

For a change of scenery, Akashi decides to walk downtown and just people watch at the playground. It was a nice Saturday afternoon and the sun has yet to say goodbye to the children running and laughing. The setter sits at a nearby bench underneath a tree that protects him from the sun’s rays. 

Just as he thought that everything is peaceful, he hears a familiar cheery voice call out his name. Within seconds, an orange haired boy is standing in front of him with a black haired boy just behind him.

Akashi decides not to question their linked hands, “Hello to you too, Hinata, Kageyama.” He says and makes room for those two to sit. 

Hinata grins and sits down, pulling Kageyama down with him. “Taking a break from volleyball?” The ball of sunshine asks Akashi.

“You could say that.” He says, looking away with a sad smile.

“Say, Akashi-san, you look a bit distressed.” Hinata points out.

This caught said boy by surprise, “How can you tell?”

“Well, you and Kageyama are kind of similar since you’re both setters and don’t talk much. Oh, but Kageyama has a temper and you don’t so I guess that’s where you both differ.”

“Oi!” Kageyama exclaims with a red face.

“You had a similar expression to Tobio when he’s having a hard time and doesn’t know what to do.” Hinata sums up.

With a sigh, Akashi makes a split second decision to tell them what was on his mind. “Well..... there’s this girl that always cheers for the team. And before we can even thank her for her efforts, she just leaves. And—”

“You’ve fallen for her but you’re scared because she might reject you and you’re scared of losing your current relationship with her.” Akashi and Hinata both look at Kageyama with surprised looks.

“How?” they two who are still surprised asks.

“I’ve been in the same shoes, so I might be able to help you Akashi-san.” The blue-eyed setter pulls the short middle blocker to his lap like they do it all the time. 

“I was scared of losing Hinata and I’s friendship. He was my partner in volleyball and losing him would be a death blow to me because of....well....previous events back in middle school. But when I realized that Hinata was secretly dropping hints that he likes me too, I took those hints and my feelings and confessed to him.” Kageyama says with a fond tone.

Hinata laughs, “He cried when I said that I liked him back!” Kageyama pulls the boy’s hair out of revenge.

Akashi looks down in deep thought. Has ___ ever dropped hints of her own affection towards him? 

Ah, she gave everyone cookies but gave him more than the others. She made a bento for him thrice, and didn’t tell the team about it. She helps him clean up the gym but when others are on cleaning duty, she flees. The scarf...

“I’m an idiot.” Akashi says out loud. 

“Kageyama reminds me that I’m one too on a regular basis.”

“No I don’t, dumbass!”

“Ah, see! You just did it!”

“Thanks guys.” Fukurodani’s setter interrupts the two before things get out of hand. The duo immediately forgets about their agreement and acknowledges him. 

“No prob!” Hinata says. 

“You didn’t really do anything.” Kageyama tells the boy on his lap.

Akashi stands up and leaves the two to banter after saying an abrupt goodbye and walks home with sudden determination. He felt like he solved world hunger.

 

“Good work guys! I’ll be going now, bye!” ___ grabs her backpack and runs away. This time, Akashi drops the volleyball in his hands and runs after the girl and ignoring the calls of his teammates.

Before they reach the gate of the school, ___ stops and turns around to face Akashi and smiles at him, “So you finally decide to chase after me.” She says with a smirk.

“I...um, I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for the team and for me. You didn’t really have to do those things and, uh.....I ...-I like you-.” Akashi says the last part quietly.

“What?”

Akashi takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, “I like you.”

“Well Akashi, you’re in luck.” ___ says.

He opens his eyes, “Do you mean.....”

___ smiles at him, “I like you too, Keiji.” 

Akashi smiles and only then does he realizes how nice it feels to smile. “I told you, you look better smiling.” She says pokes his cheek. 

Fin


End file.
